CRUEL REALITY
by Duque Astaroth
Summary: Naruto despertara de un coma de 3 años. Solo para descubrir que ese mundo Ninja que cree yo su hogar un simple sueño resulto ser. Esto le hará ver como es su verdadero ser. Así podrá ver que tan Cruda la Realidad puede ser.
1. Prologo

**CRUEL REALITY**

_PROLOGO._

"¡Joder ciérrate de una maldita vez!" Refunfuñe contra mis maletas. El cierre trono, y por fin pude correrlo. Las manos me sudaban por el esfuerzo, así que las seque en mis jeans.

Azote el par de maletas contra el suelo, y las arrastre. No me moleste en cerrar la puerta del cuarto. De todas formas, en este colegio todos eran unos pijos. Arrastre mis pies con desgane, yo diría que con demasiado desgane. No estaba precisamente emocionado, por levantarme a las 6:00 de la mañana, ni tener que jalar por mi mismo unas pesadas maletas, ni mucho menos tener que salir de vacaciones. Esa parte de la historia es lo que mas me Jode. A mis padres le pico un no se que, y ahora tienen la loca idea de querer ir a Tokio, con unos familiares lejanos.

Jamás salimos de vacaciones, normalmente ellos siempre están en sus propios asuntos. Y eso no me molesto en lo absoluto, al contrario. Odio a los padres metiches. Los que siempre te esperan en casa con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, se que eso es todo parte de un plan, para sacarte la sopa. Todo comienza con un _ ¿Cómo has estado?_ Me jode que sean asi.

Al contrario de mis padres. Ellos no se preocupan por esas nimiedades. A lo suyo, asi de simple. Me siento libre, siempre haciendo lo que me venga en gana. No hay nadie que me de ordenes, eso es lo que me hace fuerte. Sentimientos como el cariño, el amor, y esas cositas de nada me dan escalofríos.

¡Diablos mi vida es un santuario!

Escuche unos ruidos antes de dar vuelta en un pasillo

_Ahora sabré quien se levanta las 6:00 de las mierd… _

Unos preciosos cuerpos chocaron contra mi pecho. Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka. Rodee la pequeña cintura de Sakura. Pude sentir sus perfectas curvas atra vez de la delgada tela de su uniforme. Y aunque sus enormes ojos verdes gritaban repugnancia, para mi eran como un elixir. Sus redondos pechos, su estrecha cintura, sus largas piernas, y su indomable carácter. Todo en ella me excitaba. Cuando la sentir removerse inquieta entre mis brazos, decidí soltarla. De un movimiento brusco fue a dar contra el frio piso.

Atrás de mi, Ino gimoteaba bajito. Sabía que se estaba aguantando, entendí perfectamente porque no querían llorar delante de mi. Seria como darme la victoria. Las pobres ilusas creían que podrían más contra mi propio deseo.

Pobres, pobres ingenuas.

Rodee los rectos hombros de Ino, tensándose al instante. La atraje hacia mi pecho, y me agache un poco para quedar a su altura. " ¡Pero que agradable sorpresa!" Musite con la voz cargada del único sentimiento vivo y lívido en mí. Lujuria. Ino tembló un poco entre mis brazos, aunque sus pequeños ojos azules, estaban entre cerrados y agrios. La pobrecita tenía miedo. Todavía no aprendían, que a mi no me podían esconder sus sentimientos. Yo conocía cada rincón de toda la población femenina, cada obscuros y remoto secreto. Cada curva y movimiento. Todo en ellas me pertenecía. "¡Lastima que tengo prisa! Pero descuiden a mi regreso les aseguro que vendré con ganas de divertirme un poco." Apreté más mi abrazo, haciendo que la preciosa rubia soltara un quejido. Frote con aspereza su hombro, desnudando su delgado brazo. Mi otra mano, delineo las curvas de sus pechos. Y la solté dejándola caer a los pies de Sakura.

"Ni hablar otro día será" murmure. Las dos chicas parecieron querer decir algo, pero como siempre sucedía se contuvieron.

Las deje atrás. Y esto era cosa de todos los días, una diferente, una actividad diferente.

Las novatadas, bromas pesadas no eran exactamente lo mío, eso era demasiado infantil para mis gustos. A mi me gustaba irme a los extremos. Usarlos a todos como mis juguetes, los regalos que mis padres jamás me dieron. En realidad me resultaba interesante.

Segui recorriendo mi camino, hasta la salida. El auto de mis padres estaba estacionado pasando la calle. Mi madre me saluda con los lentes de sol puestos, y mi padre sonreía, mientras le daba ordenes al subdirector Matsumoto. Me pregunto donde diablos estaba mi adorable zorrita. Si su padre estaba tan fresquesito por la mañana, ella debia de esta por…

Aja. Justo ahí, la inoscente Tayuya iba cruzando la calle, con lentitud. De acuerdo de inoscente, tenia lo que yo de santo. Pero era mi mayor reto, algo asi como la única coca del decierto. Ella es por decirlo de alguna forma, la afortunada. Mi prometida.

Mis padres, y los padres de Tayuya siempre han sido buenos amigos, además de que los dos proveníamos de familiar con un alto estatud social. Por lo tanto desde antes de nacer, ya habían hecho un acuerdo. Unirian lazos, para hacer del negocio familiar una mayor fortuna. Asi que por eso mi padre al ser director del instuto, le ofreció la pequeña oferta de casar a sus dos minitas de oro. Tayuya y yo.

Y bien, no es como si eso me afectara de algún modo. Una vez casado, podría tener una que otra amante.

Apresure el paso y antes de que mi _prometida_ llegara a su destino, la tome del brazo y la jale hacia mi. "Muy buenos días, cariño"

Ella se jaloneo, pero no logro nada. Alzo la barbilla con gesto altivo. "Eran buenos, hasta que tu apareciste pedazo de imbécil. ¡Sueltame!" Gruño bajito. Los dos sonreíamos como idiotas. Era eso, o que nuestros padres sospecharan de nuestra diminuta rivalidad.

"¿Con esa boquita piensas besarme?. ¡No, no, no. Creo que mi lengua tiene que enseñarte algunos modales!" Tome por detrás su nuca, y la pegue a mi boca. Sus carnosos labios, estaba apretados en una fuerte línea, por lo tanto solo los delinee con mi lengua. La zorrita se aparto despacio de mi, pero sus expresivos ojos color miel, llamearon. Puso su dos manos en mi espalda, y clavo sus uñas. "¡Au!" Me queje.

"La que te va enseñar modales soy yo. ¡Tu que me vuelves a tocar sin mi consentimiento, y yo que desfiguro tu carita de muñequito!."

Sonrei. "No me retes, amor. Sabes de lo que soy capaz" Tayuya apretó mas las uñas en mi espalda y me solto.

"No te tengo miedo" Ella se fue enfurruñada, despotricando algunas cositas que no eran propias de su dulce boquita. Le grito desde lejos a su padre que lo verias mas tarde y la vi entrar al colegio.

La iba a extrañar estas vacaciones, pero ya tendríamos todo el próximo año escolar. Para enseñarle a respetarme. Segui arrastrando mis maletas hacia el auto.

Mi madre ya estaba dentro del auto. Cargue mis maletas y las guarde en la cajuela. " Buenos días padre. Director Matsumoto" Salude,antres de entrar a la parte trasera del auto.

Mi madre sonrio radiante, y me saludo feliz. A pesar de todo, mis padres eran buena personas. Un poco ambiciosas, pero buenas. Les apreciaba, y estaba orgullo de que fueran mis padres. A un que fueramos completamente diferentes, mientras ellos eran felices con su vida, yo estaba conforme.

¿Cómo esque ellos pueden ser mis padres?

Bueno esa pregunta también me la hacia mis "amigos", Kabuto, Gaara y Tobi. Sobre todo Tobi, de alguna forma termine siendo amigo de ese tonto. Pero tenguna buena razón de ser. El era parte del consejo estudiantil, gracias a el cualquier rumor sobre mi, terminaba en nada. Es un buen subordinado. Siempre fiel a su amo.

Mi padre subia al auto, y arranco. Al mismo tiempo que mis padres platicaban sobre cosas sin importancia, yo me puso los audífonos. El manejaba muy rápido, por lo tanto disfrutaba de tener la ventana completamente abierta.

Justo cuando cerraba los ojos, mi padre freno con fuerza. No abri los ojos porque eso ya era costumbre. Pero cuando todo dio vueltas, y mi cuerpo se despego del asiento, me sentí completamente aturdido. Lo único que oia era el rechinido de las llantas

Una vez que mis pensamientos dejaron de flotar, abri mis ojos. Para ver como mis padres colgaban del techo atrapados por los cinturones, que ahora mas que protección eran como una trampa mortal. Mi brazo dolia como el infierno. Queria arrancar mi cabeza, el dolor era insoportable. Lo ultimo que vi fue a mis padres con los ojos cerrados. Y el cansancio invadió mi cuerpo, mis ojos se cerraron por completo.

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado el prologo, me ayudo mucho mi hermana con el asi que gracias a ella tambien. Ahora pronto les traeré el segundo

capitulo así que espero sus comentarios.


	2. Cap I Cruel Reality

**Cruel Reality**

Capitulo I

_No es esta la vida que creía conocer__. __No es este mi mundo que solía recorrer.__  
__Aquí no hay nada que irradie felicidad__. __Aquí la piedad no existe, tampoco existe lo que solía creer. Y lentamente las paredes de este mundo frío y cruel me separan de ese lugar de fantasía en el que solía creer. La justicia, la hermandad, la paz y la verdad. Son valores de palabras que a mi verdadero ser jamás le importo._

_Una gran explosión se escucho por toda la aldea, provocada por el choque de dos poderosas técnicas ninjas._

_La técnica salió bien, el impacto con la de mi contrincante fue lo que no debía pasar, no así, pronto me vi impactando contra un muro de piedra a mis espaldas. Mi cabeza recibió de lleno el golpe. No me podía mover. Era el fin. _

_Solo esperaba haber cumplido aquella promesa que ase tiempo hice a Sakura. Solo eso quería ahora. Porque el vivir para mi llano era posible. Todo mi poder lo había utilizado en aquel ataque. No me arrepentía de nada. Hice lo que tenia que hacer. Vencerlo era mi meta, el traerlo de vuelta mi premio, mi trofeo, eso y nada mas._

_Era casi como una necesidad esa promesa, no, solamente era una necesidad._

_Ahora que lo pienso, ase cuanto que aquella promesa se había vuelto un reto que cumplir. Porque ahora se trataba de un maldito reto, del cual no me arrepiento. Era extraño yo jamás lo había visto asi asta estos momentos que me encuentro al borde de la muerte. Seré un hipócrita al verlo de esa manera y querer disfrazarlo creyendo que siempre fue una promesa y no un reto que cumplir. Tal vez lo sea y por curioso que suena no me sentía mal al verlo así. _

_Ni siquiera el pensar lo poco que me importaba si Sasuke hubiera muerto en mis manos, ni mucho menos el que Sakura me odiase por tal acto. Con derrotarle para mi era suficiente. Porque para la amistad que tuvimos en algún momento me valía una mierda. Desde el momento que deserto de la aldea aun cuando me negaba haberlo, lo único que sentía por el era un odio rotundo, así de fácil. _

_Esto me hace pensar en lo que alguna vez escuche de un viejo. Las personas escondemos nuestro verdadero ser tras una mascara de hipocresía negándonos a ver lo que en verdad somos. Seguramente yo era uno de los tantos descritos por esas palabras._

_Observo a Sakura que me ve con horror seguramente por el estado que me encuentro. Es cuando me siento mal por ella, por que llora por alguien como yo que no vale la pena, corrió a mi lado hincándose junto a mi cuerpo inerte, con cuidado me tomo entre sus brazos, las lagrimas recorrían su rostro._

_Siento lastima por ella, pobre ilusa pensara que me sacrifique por ella. Es entonces que me sorprendo al fin por mis pensamientos. Que clase de monstruo era yo, no lo sabia y daba igual, comprendía cual seria mi final. _

_Poco a poco mi alrededor se oscureció, los llantos de los que algunas vez fueron mis amigos, disminuían su intensidad, las suplicas de la mujer que siempre creí querer creían darme confort de saber que entre sollozos me decía: que había ganado, Sasuke fue derrotado, no debía rendirme, me lo repitió varias veces de las cuales pocas escuche. _

_El verla llorar no me asía efecto alguno ya, su sonrisa tampoco, que diablos me estaba sucediendo. El irme con esa imagen de ella era no me importaba. "Sakura – chan, al fin cumplí lo que prometí espero que puedan ser felices juntos" los decibeles de mi voz bajaron considerablemente. Mentí y lo sabía. A__hora que mi voz se ha convertido en apenas un suspiro debo descansar. Maldigo el no poder ver como el bastardo es juzgado por sus crímenes. Joder enserio que me estaba sucediendo._

_El poder del Kyubi. Su chakra fue utilizado por completo, el demonio no tenia fuerza para ayudarme a recuperarme. Esboce una débil sonrisa barata a mis compañeros de equipo, aparentando ser feliz por cumplir lo prometido. _

_La sangre de mi nuca fluía como un rio desenfrenado, la vida se me iba de las manos, la oscuridad al fin me atrapo por completo, pronto me reuniría con mis padres, al fin podría conocerlos._

_XXXXX+XXXXX_

Pronto me vi en un oscuro abismo, el silencio era total, no le di importancia, solo deseaba con ansias encontrarme con mis progenitores, eso era lo que debía pasar, siempre lo creí, por ello jamás vi a la muerte como algo a que temerle sino como una puerta a una vida nueva, una sin dolor ni preocupaciones una de descanso eterno.

Un destello que me dio de lleno en la cara deslumbrándome por completo hiso acto de presencia.

"¿Pero que? ¿Esta despertando? ¡Pronto llamen a sus padres deben estar presentes!". Voces hicieron eco en aquel lugar, no comprendía, no se suponía que estaba muerto.

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo con lentitud acostumbrándome lentamente a la luz que me rodeaba. Al acostumbrase a ella, note que me hallaba en un Hospital, sin embargo estaba seguro que ese no era el que estaba en la aldea después de todo lo conocía bastante bien.

Noto a tres personas aparte de mi, que se encontraban en la habitación, el que deduje era el doctor, una mujer de cabellera rojiza que se encontraba sollozando y finalmente un hombre alto rubio que parecía consolar a la mujer mientras la tenia abrazado a el.

"Hijo te encuentras bien" busque con la vista a alguien mas en la habitación al que le estuvieran llamando así, sin resultado alguno, parecía ser el único en aquel lugar. Ante eso sentí un nudo en la garganta, toda mi vida había deseado algo así y al fin lo obtenía.

La mujer de cabellos rojizos me observo con una expresión extraña.

Lamentablemente la felicidad que en ese momento me embargo se esfumo enseguida al no comprender que sucedía y si todo esto era un sueño solamente.

"¿Qué sucedió?" "¿Dónde estoy?" "¿Quienes son?" Les pregunte, tenia que saber que sucedía, quería saber si esto en realidad estaba pasando.

"¿Qué? soy Minato tu padre y ella Kushina tu madre que sucede hijo" Me respondió, parecía confundido ante mis preguntas.

La mujer que resulto ser mi madre lentamente se acerco a donde yo estaba y tomo mi mano, no sabia cuanto se lo agradecía. También pude comprobar que era como parecía, al sentir su piel, era como de porcelana, liza y suave, me gusto el sentirla.

"¿Donde me encuentro?"

"Este es un hospital ubicado en la ciudad de Kyoto" Respondió, seguramente notaron como mi expresión de confusión cambio a una de horror, eso al parecer los preocupo. Lo note al ver como me veían.

"¿Kyoto? No yo no debería estar aquí, si estoy vivo tengo que regresar a la aldea" A mi mente solo una idea había sido capas de llegar, que tal si todo era obra de una técnica. Tenia que volver.

"¿Aldea? Naruto hijo de que aldea hablas, tu has permanecido siempre en esa cama" Ahí estaba otra vez esa sílaba que resonaba sin parar en mi interior, pero no debía dejarme engañar todo tenia que ser una trampa seguramente.

"Por favor no me digan hijo todo esto debe ser un enga..." El ver aquella mujer con esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro no pude continuar, no sabia por que pero al verla así mi corazón se encogió.

El doctor que durante todo el rato permaneció callado hablo.

"Creo comprender la razón de su actitud" dijo tranquilamente.

La pareja volteo a verle esperando una explicación acerca de mi comportamiento.

"Verán al parecer debido al accidente el debió sufrir unos traumas en la cabeza que aparte de dejarlo en coma durante tres años provocaron que el en su subconsciente a pesar de estar así creara un sueño" un ¿sueño? Que rayos quería decir, acaso todo lo que viví era una mentira, mis amigos, mi vida una total fantasía fue.

_El ser ninja una mentira._

_El no tener padres una mentira._

_Mi sufrimiento una total mentira._

_Toda mi vida en esa aldea una farsa completa._

Una ola de emociones me invadió, en mi interior me debatía si debía creer o no, lo que aquel sujeto decía.

"No entiendo a caso el no estaba bueno ya sabe" contradijo mi supuesto padre algo confundido.

"Si claro el estaba en **coma**" hizo énfasis a la ultima palabra" pero eso no quiere decir que la mente deje de funcionar, el estar en coma se podría decir en términos entendibles es pareció a permanecer dormido durante tiempo indefinido, por ello es comprensible pensar que la mente de su hijo durante ese tiempo creara un mundo de fantasía para el, por así decirlo, eso podría explicar su actitud" inquirió.

Permanecieron callados intentando comprender lo que el doctor les dijo. Acaso eso era el porque yo no los recordaba. Joder todo esto era demasiado para mi.

"¿Es por eso que le no nos recuerda?" Esta vez fue mi madre la que pregunto.

"¿Recordar?" me volteo a ver parecía que la pregunta le iso entrar en duda.

"Disculpa" llamo mi atención, no tuve mas que prestársela - podrías decirme como se llaman sus padres.

Esto me sorprendió. De reojo observe a aquella pareja que parecía guardar expectantes ante lo que respondiera.

Ase tiempo que sabia los nombres de mis padres. En realidad eran los mismo que ellos me dijeron ase unos momentos. "Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki" respondí. Me percate el como me observaban con esperanza.

"Entonces los recuerdas" me volvió a preguntar. Baje la vista, si los recordaba, claro que lo hacía pero no a los que estaban parados aun lado mío. Claro eran iguales, pero ¿en realidad ellos serian mis padres?.

"No, no lose" dije desesperado. Si todo era verdad quería ya recordar.

"A mi parecer si lo haces pero no como debería ser" Mis padres volvieron a presentar en su rostro rasgos de confusión. "Es decir tu recuerdas todo de diferente manera y lo as comprobado recordando a tus padres solo que lo que tu recuerdas es de diferente manera. Dime tus padres en tu sueños que hacían".

¿Debía responder? era una pregunta que en mi mente permanecía latente pero como siempre yo jamás me guio por mis presentimientos así que no hice caso alguno a esa pregunta.

"Ellos estaban muertos" Respondí. Pude notar como Minato y Kushina parecían estremecerse.

"¿Muertos? Eso te lo puedo explicar fácilmente, la razón por la que tu mente represento a tus padres de esa forma es por que al momento del accidente ellos perdieron la conciencia enseguida sin embargo tu debiste permanecer despierto asta que este cesara y así dándote cuenta de que podrían estar muertos por eso tu mente en un acto reflejo al creer eso los represento en tu sueño de esa manera" Explico. Debía en realidad creerle parecía demasiado convincente.

El doctor volteo a ver a mis padres que en ese momento parecían un poco más tranquilos con la explicación que el matasanos dio. Bien por ahora no tenia más que creerle eso era definitiva. Porque tal vez todo era cierto y solo represente en aquel sueño las cosas como mi mente quiso.

"Lo que den hacer ahora es ayudar a su hijo a que vaya poniendo sus recuerdos en orden es decir las pregustas que el les haga respóndalas si le es posible" Concluyo. En realidad me pareció una muy buena idea. Tenía muchas preguntas por hacerles. Quería saber como era mi verdadera vida. Como era yo en realidad. Preguntas que en esos momentos jamás creí arrepentirme de formularlas.

"Pero tengan cuidado, será mejor que le pongan un numero limitado de preguntas que podrá hacer, ya que si alguna respuestas a sus dudas no es de su agrado o es choque ante podría ser malo para su salud mental.

"¿Malo?, Creo entender entonces lo haremos como usted lo dijo te parece bien Kushina" Mi madre asintió, parecía mas tranquila.

"¿Cuándo podremos llevárnoslo a casa?" Pregunto mi madre que asta estos momentos era la mas callada de todos lo presentes.

"Sobre eso lo mantendremos un día mas en observación si no muestras cambios en su salud podrán llevárselo" El doctor se despido y salió de la habitación dejándonos a los tres en silencio.

Voltearon a verme, en sus ojos de ellos pude notar cierto brillo de alegría. Ahora que los observa bien pude notar como iban bien vestidos. Mi padre traía puesto un traje oscuro lo único sobresaliente de su ropa era la corbata de un naranja oscuro. Mi madre por su parte traía un vestido color rojo vino. Todo eso les daba un aire de grandeza y buen porte.

"Sucede algo" Inquirió mi madre al ver como no apartaba mi atención de ellos.

"Si en realidad me gustaría saber si puedo hacerles dos preguntas mas".

"Si claro, adelante".

"¿Hay algún lugar de nombre _Konohagakure no Sato _que ustedes conozcan?" Dije, quería saber que significaba o a que pertenecía ese nombre. El primero en contestar fue mi padre.

"Ese es el nombre del colegio del cual soy socio mayoritario y director" me contesto con simpleza sin apartar en ningún momento aquella sonrisa que seguramente era característica de el.

"Con que es así" Ahora comprendía por que en el sueño lo puse como Hokage. Seguramente el colegio que dirige es uno de los más importantes del lugar, el motivo de por que lo creía así no era claro. "Otra cosa ¿les suena el nombre Kyubi?" Observe como parecían tratar de hacer memoria asta que fue mi madre la primera en recordarlo. Mi padre de tanto en tanto miraba su reloj de muñeca.

"Con todo lo sucedido no lo recordaba, pero ahora que lo logre puedo decirte que así se llama un zorro que tienes por mascota" Debo decir que eso me agarro por sorpresa. Así que asta en esta realidad el Kyubi existía en parte. Ahora la duda era el porque lo ponía como un monstruo en mi sueño. "El es…" No sabia como terminar la oración después de todo no quería parecer extraño esperaba que mi madre entendiera lo que quería decir.

"Quieres saber como es" Asentí. "Bueno el a pesar de ser macho es muy tranquilo y amigable aparte que des de la ultima ves que lo viste el acrecido mucho y se puesto muy hermoso su pelaje es reluciente y tomo un color vino no es así Minato" Papa sonrió, baya que rápido me estaba acoplando a esta realidad. Mi madre parecía adorar a ese zorro hablaba de el con mucho orgullo no sabia muy bien que era pero ya deseaba conocer a es zorro que irónico no.

Mi padre dio una última mirada a su reloj. "Lamento interrumpirles pero es hora de irnos Kushina ya después le seguirás hablando de tu _nuevo amor_" Dijo esto ultimo entono de broma causando que mama se sonrojara.

"Minato amor ya se y ya te dije que al único que amo así es a ti y que si me encariñe con el fue por que era lo que mas me recordaba a Naruto" Volteo a verme con una enorme sonrisa "Lo cual ya no será necesario" se acerco a mi y me rodeo en un abrazo lleno de cariño "Sabes que te queremos mucho y nos alegramos que volvieras por fin" Susurro en mi oído, antes de separarse me dio un bezo en la mejilla.

Mi papa observo toda la escena con una sonrisa llena te satisfacción. Seguramente estaba feliz de ver a su familia completa nuevamente. "Bueno nos vemos y tranquilo volveremos mañana a la hora de visitas y no temas" Revolvió con su mano mi cabello mientras con gran esfuerza traba de no llorar, mama solamente negaba con la cabeza el ver como se comportaba el.

"Minato es que no tienes remedio eras tu el que decía no debemos llorar frente a Naruto y tu eres el primero en querer desquebrajarse ante el" Mi padre se sonrojo y carraspeo ante eso.

"Ya lo siento vámonos que se nos hace tarde" Camino hasta estar a lado de mama, por última ves se despidieron y siguieron su camino asta la puerta, mi padre se detuvo al estar en el marco de esta. Volteo a verme otra ves "Sabes creo que lo mejor será que mañana también vengan tus amigos y tu prometida a verte".

"¿Mis amigos? ¿Prometida?"

"Tranquilo ya les avisare en la noche de tu repentino despertar seguramente vendrán mañana" me quede pensando no sobre mis amigos sino lo que significaba prometida y cuando me di cuenta que implicaba el termino_ prometida _voltee bruscamente donde momentos estaba mi padre parado pero el ya se había ido, Joder no le pude preguntar quien era mi prometida.

Sin embargo si yo en mi sueño represente lo que las persona eran o lo que ro quería tener cavia la posibilidad que mi prometida fuese Sakura. Dios no podía creer todo lo que me estaba sucediendo, ya deseaba ver quienes eran mis amigos y mi prometida.

Sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas no lloraba por encontrarme mal sino todo lo contrario me sentía feliz a no más poder. No podía negarlo esta era mi verdadera realidad. Una realidad que empezaba a adorar con fervor. Tenía unos padres que me querían, amigos y hasta una prometida, no poda pedir mas no podía.

Lamentablemente no sabía que… _**La justicia, la hermandad, la paz y la verdad. Son valores de palabras que mi verdadero ser jamás le importo…**_ Estaba próximo a tener unos tragos amargos que me a rían desear volver a soñar con ese mundo inexistente.

_XXXXX+XXXXX_


	3. Cap II Memorias Perdidas

Capitulo II

**Memorias perdidas**

"_**Quiero encontrar aquellos versos perdidos,**__**  
**__**tantos sueños que siguen dormidos,**__**  
**__**y volver a recordar"**_

Canturree el fragmento de una canción que hasta hace unos momentos me encontraba escuchando gracias al Ipod que mi madre me había traído.

Las canciones eran pronunciadas en otro idioma el cual entendía perfectamente.

La única explicación que mi madre había dado a este hecho era que durante vacaciones me gustaba viajar con mis amigos al extranjero, en especial a España.

País del cual según en sus palabras me había enamorado perdidamente tanto de su arquitectura como de su música, especialmente de esta que estaba escuchando. Mi gusto por el fue a tal grado que al parecer tome clases para aprender su idioma. Dios estaba seguro que mi madre durante su explicación intento no reírse y no era para menos.

El imaginarme como una persona que se obsesionaba a tal grado me causa gracia. Leí el nombre del autor de la canción " _Mago de Oz_" No olvidaría su nombre, me había gustado en verdad y al parecer el reproductor tenia casi todas sus canciones, ya las escucharía después. Por el momento puse aun lado el aparatito. Observe a mi mamá que estaba absorta leyendo una revista.

Negué con la cabeza y una sonrisa notable en mi rostro apareció. Desde que había llegado no se había separado de mi lado y eso me causa una felicidad inmensa en mi interior que estaba lista para brotar de mí en cualquier momento. Ella al parecer sintió mí mirada "¿Sucede algo?" Me pregunto.

"No nada" Agache mi cabeza posando mi vista en algún punto inexistente de la blanca cobija de la cama. Mi madre satisfecha con mi respuesta de nueva cuenta se perdió en la lectura de su revista. _Solo estoy feliz de estar de vuelta _pensé y esa era la verdad. Si me pidieran que describiera como me sentí en estos momentos no tendría palabras para explicar este sentimiento que en mi interior reposaba.

En la misma mesita de noche que momentos antes coloque sobre ella el Ipod reposaba una laptop que también me había traído Kushina. La había utilizado para investigar más sobre el colegio que mi padre dirigía. El motivo por el cual así eso, en vez de preguntárselo a el, era que si tenía un límite de preguntas, seria mejor buscar otro medio para saber más sobre mi actual situación.

Encontré mucha información sobre el, en una de tantas paginas web era comparado a nivel nacional con otra institución importante, lo único que variaba entre las dos era que la de mi padre enseñaba todos los niveles académicos y la otra solo era universidad. Ahora otra cosa que me llamo la atención de lo que leí fue que en su institución los estudiantes estaban divididos por grupos y lo mas llamativo es que cada grupo tenia el nombre de alguna aldea que soñé. Eso en parte me ayudo a comprender porque en mi sueño los ninjas empezaba su entrenamiento desde chicos.

"Toc, Toc, Toc".

Los toquidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Mi madre se levanto haber de quien se trataba. Me preguntaba si al fin mis amigos habían llegado. Ella al momento de ver quienes eran los hizo pasar.

"Mira quienes llegaron, tus amigo" Al fijarme quienes eran, empecé a dudar de el significado de la palabra amigos en esta realidad.

Aparentemente las sorpresas a un no terminaban, y bueno si busco alguna excusa lógica y racional, lo único que me queda claro es que, sigo drogado en la cama del hospital. Porque, vamos. Solamente en algún punto tridimensional, yo terminaría encontrando lógica y por si fuera poco poner en práctica la frase _si no puedes con tus enemigos úneteles. _

Ahora juguemos a lo racional e irracional. Por ejemplo es racional aunque poco congruente que en este _otro planeta _ "así e decidido llamarle a las jugarretas de mi cabeza." Yo considere a Kabuto como mi _amigo_ desde luego en mi otro mundo, donde yo era un ninja, no tenia ni la mas remota intención de perdonar su traición y unión con Orochimaru, sin embargo en este mundo real, supongo que podría no ser un traidor y si lo fue simplemente me robo a la novia o que se yo, por lo tanto podría _medio perdonarlo_. Ahora si mi cabeza me dice Tobi es tu amigo, comienzo a aceptar que esta deschavetada, de todas formas lo empezaba a creer en el momento que le ordeno bombear a mi corazón cada cuando, sobre todo en el momento que la horrible, pero adorable pelirroja. Ya entienden, eso es el lado irracional.

El punto y aparte es Gaara, quien se mantenía impasible. Y de un momento a otro sonrió. Yo si que estaba sorprendido y a un mas shokeado cuando Gaara sonrió.

"Porque el nunca sonreía" y dijo demasiado amigable, algo que honestamente no iba con el. "¡Hey Naruto! Que genial que estés nuevamente entre nosotros…"

"Lamentamos no haber venido a verte, pero en cuento tu mamá nos informo las ultimas, pues aquí nos tienes" Le siguió Kabuto, quien mantenía su tono sincero, fuera de lo normal.

"Si hombre o debería decir _bello durmiente"_ Tobi rio tontamente" No somos el mismo duo, sin ti.

Kabuto rodo los ojos, y le pego un puñetazo juguetón en la cabeza "Idiota, no podemos ser duo. Porque _duo_ es de dos personas. Y nosotros somos 4 y una colada" De acuerdo, al menos Kabuto seguía siendo el mismo, coherente y simpático; No mucho, pero lo suficiente para creer que es casi el mismo de mi _otro mundo._"En fin. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Si, ¿Qué se siente dormir por tanto tiempo?"

Tarde algo en darme cuenta, que ellos me hablaban a mí. Obviamente mi mundo todavía estaba dando vueltas, por lo loco de la situación. Ni en mi más remota imaginación me veía frente a ellos cuatro sin intentar ahorcarlos o matarlos, bueno tal vez si de Gaara.

En realidad quería contestarle a Tobi "Es como estar fumado, en otro mundo donde nos odiamos; Aunque sigues siendo el mismo tonto, sin embargo." No lo dije, de todas formas. Aquí el no era el mismo Mandara Uchiha.

Luego estaba ella, no por eso menos importante. Reconocerla me costo un poco, porque hasta entonces la tenia en plan _de la colada._ Mi cabeza se lleno nuevamente de ese sueño fantasioso, en el momento en que el Sasuke de mi cabeza deserto de la aldea y fue escoltado por los guardias personales de Orochimaru los llamado cuatro del sonido. Aquí frente a mi estaba uno de ellos, la que a mi parecer tenia cara de estreñida, traduciéndola como enojona y amargada.

Mi corazón palpito cuando recordé las palabras de mi padre _ prometida_, ella debía ser porque no creo que haya querido decir prometido de ningún manera; Si no que tipo de loco pervertido era yo en esta realidad. Pero sigo sin comprender en que punto nos comprometimos, quiero decir; En mi sueño o lo que sea, ni si quiera interactuamos en lo absoluto, en esa ocasión ni peleamos, cuando fue entre Shikamaru y Temari. Quien iba imaginar que de algún modo, terminaría ligado a ella.

La pelirroja de una extraña forma me gustaba, un poco tal vez. Esperaba ver a Sakura o a Hinata, pero mi cabeza seguía ordenando que palpitara solo por el nombre de la pelirroja, Tayuya. Así que no podía aspirar a mas, en mi sueño yo rechace a Hinata, y Sakura me rechazo un sin fin de veces; No estamos destinados.

En cambio Tayuya, que se mantenía a una distancia prudente y su rostro carente de sentimientos, era lo mas lejana a una prometida, pero no la descartaba, después de todo si mi cabeza fue capaz de crear una fantasía sobre ninjas, porque que no podría estar unido a Tayuya en esta realidad.

Bien, aunque a un no me convencía del todo. Comenzaba a aceptar mi derrota en este mundo. No podía contra mis cuatro "amigos" y mi "prometida".

"Entonces es cierto" Confirmo Kabuto sobando su barbilla. La voz de mi supuesto amigo atrajo de nuevo mi atención. "¿No nos recuerdas?" Su expresión se volvió sombría y de cierto modo no me agrado.

"Claro que los recuerdo" Refute. Gaara Enarco una ceja en desacuerdo "_mas o menos" _ corregí.

"¡Mas o menos! " Canto Tobi. "¿Como?" "Los recuerdo, pero algo diferentes" Explique detenidamente. Tobi volvió a interrumpir. "Yo, ¿Cómo era yo?. Espera ya seee; Soy un chico bueno ¿Verdad?."

"Eh, mas o menos" Mentí _ mas o menos._ No pensaba decirle que tenía un trastorno de identidad. En pocas palabras tenia cuerpo de adulto, mente de niño.

"Pero como…" "Déjalo, no lo atosigues, Tobi." Kabuto interrumpió rápidamente. " De todas formas, recuerda lo que nos dijo su padre" Agrego.

"¿Qué les dijo?" Pregunte.

"Ya sabes, el accidente, tu cabeza. Nada a grandes rasgos. "Se encogió de hombros. "Perdona mi falta de tacto. Bahh nunca lo e tenido, lo sabes. La cosa es ¿Qué tanto recuerdas de cada uno?"

Me plantee decirle la cruda verdad. _Todos fueron unos bastardos en mi sueño_. Sin embargo no tenia ganas de discutir.

Gaara se limpio la garganta. Atrapando mi atención.

"Bueeeno, yo recuerdo o ya dije mas o menos, no la verdad no recuerdo mucho.." Balbucee como un tonto, pero la mirada de Tayuya fría y estremecedora me dijo; _Habla o mejor cállate._ Tome la primera opción. "Gaara, es al que mas recuerdo, algo." Una gotita de sudor recorrió mi frente.

La expresión de Kabuto me dijo que no estaba muy contento, movió los labios pero la voz de Tobi fue lo único que se oyó. "¡Se me acaba ocurrir una idea!" Tayuya resoplo, y puso los ojos en blanco. Tobi la ignoro. "Tal vez deberíamos dejar a los tortolitos a solas. Ella le ayudara a recordar, _cositas_" canturreo.

No entendí eso de las _cositas_ pero Tayuya dejo salir un gritito ahogado. Y sus ojos prácticamente estrangulaban el delgado cuello de Tobi. De alguna forma quise salvarlo de una cruel tortura. "No creo que sea necesario"

"Claro que si. Mira e visto películas de amor y amnesia." Me sorprendí cuando uso la palabra _amnesia _en un enunciado. "Cuando la prota le da un beso al galán sin memoria, entonces un sinfín de imágenes de su vida aparecen… y ¡ah!" Tobi soltó un suspiro soñador. Sus manos sosteniendo las mejillas, y parpadeando como mariposa. Me hizo soltar risitas. En realidad a todos.

"De acuerdo." Kabuto jalo a Tobi de la gorra de su sudadera y la arrastro con el. "Venga romántico empedernido, dejemos a la parejita." Y como poniéndose de acuerdo mi madre siguió al trió. Tayuya se disponía a seguirlos, pero la puerta se cerró en su nariz.

Me pare para ver si se había hecho daño. Pero mis piernas no reaccionaron, y caí al duro suelo de color griz. _"_Demonios" Masculle.

Tayuya suspiro dándose vuelta, casi tropezando conmigo. Ella torció la boca y me brinco. Me pare con dificultan y me volví a recostar, mientras ella se sentaba en la incomoda cama de hospital.

"Yo, debería decir ¿Me da gusto verte?" "Y tu deberías decir te encuentras bien y tan bien me da gusto verte"

Mi prometida. _ Era muy raro pensarlo así._ Rasgo sin dañar las sabanas de la cama, su cuerpo tenso. Y sus hombros encorvados, casi frígidos. ¿Qué había dicho? Para que se pusiera así.

"Yo diría que es un _desagradable encuentro y no me importa en lo mas mínimo como te encuentras_" Refunfuño.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la pared, como queriendo taladrarla. La fuerza de su mirada y sus palabras me calaron hondo.

¿Tan mala persona había sido?.

Tal vez la obligaban a casarse conmigo, cruel. Pero lo creo, ella no se veía muy agusto conmigo, y normalmente alguien enamorado saltaría a mis brazos.

Entonces que injusto, porque sus palabras llenas de odio y desprecio, me dolía. No comprendía por que. Una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, intente borrarla para que Tayuya no la viera, pero fue muy lento.

"¿Lloras?" Tayuya pregunto sorprendida.

"¿Qué?" La limpie. "No, no. Me entro un basurita."

"¡Ya!" Ella no me creyó. Luego se lo pensó. "A un que bueno, una basurita lo explica mejor."

"¿Cómo?"

"Alguien como tu no siente" "¿Qué quieres decir?" Todo esto era muy confuso.

Tayuya se paro de un salto. "No recuerdas, sin embargo yo no disfruto. Al contrario, y es mejor dejas las cosas como están" Chasqueo la lengua. " ¡Ah! Y una cosa más, la palabra _prometida_ va entre comillas. ¿Comprendes? Entre nosotros no existe un verdadero compromiso. No creas que tu carita de _ no recuerdo nada _me conmueve, en absoluto. Para mi siempre seguirás y serás siempre el mismo maldito egoísta."

Ahora si que los ojos me dolían de tenerlos tan abiertos.

"No se ni de que hablas" Contradije defendiéndome de algo que no entendía. De palabras tan ciertas que se quedaban cortas con lo que en realidad fui.

"No me interesa si recuerdas o no. _El nosotros _no existe."

Me estremecí cuando la puerta se azoto. Y el viento me dio de lleno en la cara.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Y una gran pregunta en mi mente se había quedado ¿Como diablos había sido yo en realidad?.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí lo tiene el segundo capitulo de esta historia y solo diré algo para algunos que no entienden aun como va, el Naruto de esta realidad junto con el de el mundo ninja son el mismo es decir en este historia quiero poner que todo lo que vivió en el mundo ninja es solo un simple sueño nada mas. Ahora sin mas me despido.


End file.
